


Crush at First Sight

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [15]
Category: Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Childhood, Children, Confessions, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kiss on the Cheek, Pre-Relationship, Shoujo-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Mimi has a crush on Sora! How will she go about it?
Relationships: Tachikawa Mimi/Takenouchi Sora
Series: Completed Works [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573
Kudos: 8





	Crush at First Sight

Mimi was watching Sora drink a sip of tea and she smiled softly at the young girl. She didn't know when the feelings of warmth had started, but all she knew was that she welcomed the change. The tomboyish girl was holding Piyomon and Mimi watched the exchange with another soft smile. _Their relationship is like a mother and her daughter._ She thought as she watched Sora nag about Piyomon's safety. _I want her to do that with me._ She thought all of the sudden and a blush grew on her cheeks. _I can't think like that! She probably doesn't even like girls in that way._ She thought as she continued to watched Sora. "Mimi, what are you doing? You are watching Sora with a love sick stare." Palmon spoke to Mimi and Mimi was broken out of her stupor as her partner spoke to her. 

"Palmon. It's nothing." Mimi spoke but Palmon wanted to talk about her staring at Sora but she then noticed how Mimi was looking as the girl glanced down at herself and she decided to drop it, not wanting to upset Mimi. She turned to Sora to see that she was staring at Mimi with an worried look on her face. Palmon was happy that Sora cared about Mimi but she wondered how the girl felt about Mimi's feelings. Palmon figured that Sora didn't know about it but the more Sora stared at Mimi, Palmon wondered if Sora was gaining the same feelings that Mimi has for her. 

Mimi was trying to ignore the worried look she was getting from Sora but she didn't want to ignore Sora outright. _I just want her to notice me, to know me for me and not know me as some spoiled brat._ She thought, wanting to just walk up to Sora and show her how much she liked her. "Just a small little peck will show her how much I like her." Mimi spoke as she giggled to herself, wanting to see how cute Sora would be if she did that but then she faltered. _But, I can't just kiss her. She'll probably think it's weird._ Mimi thought, not knowing that Sora was approaching her. 

"Mimi-chan, what's wrong?" She asked and Mimi blushed when she realized how close Sora was to her. 

"Oh, nothing, Sora-chan. I'm okay." Mimi tells Sora and the other girl watched Mimi with concern. 

"You sure? I'm always down to talk." Sora spoke, making Mimi throw herself at Sora and Sora made sure to catch her, despite the shock of Mimi throwing herself at her. "Mimi-chan." Sora whispered the girl's name as she pulled her closer to her. 

"I'm sorry for doing that, Sora-chan. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Mimi asked, concerned about Sora and when Sora shook her head, a smile graced her features and Sora lightly blushed at the girl's soft look on her face. _She's cute._ She thought. Sora wasn't thinking when she pressed her lips to Mimi's cheek, giving the princess a kiss on her cheek. Both girls blushed at the romantic contact and Sora pulled back after a few seconds. _I hope she didn't mind that._ She thought, watching Mimi's reaction and she was glad for the lack of disgust on her face. "You kissed me." Mimi was in shock about the kiss but it wasn't unwelcome. 

"That I did." Sora spoke, but Mimi could tell that Sora was embarrassed about her action, even if it was okay. "Mimi, you're a great person and I...I really like you." Sora spoke to Mimi and Mimi blushed at the confession. 

"I...like you too." Mimi responded with shyness in her voice and it made Sora giggle at how cute Mimi was. _Ah, she really is a princess. Cute yet refined._ She thought. 

"Do you want to, you know, go on dates when we're older?" Sora asked and her question made Mimi happy as the young girl smiled at her. 

"Sure!" She chirped happily and Sora was so happy with the response she had received from the slightly younger girl that she had lifted Mimi into her arms. 

"Thank you, Mimi." Sora was so grateful and happy that Mimi had accepted her confession and her want to date later on in life when they're older. 


End file.
